


Gunpowder Residue

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: After years of being called Jacobi it's no wonder why it becomes triggering, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I scream as I wrote this, Jacobi v commitment issues, Let Jacobi be happy, M/M, Post-Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, shitty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Nearly a year after coming back and Daniel is happy.But this is Daniel and me writing so like hell he stays that way.





	Gunpowder Residue

This was bad. He knew it was bad but he couldn't stop it from being bad. The trembles in his hands haven't stop. The air in his lungs was like fire. The swirling in his head felt like he was Dorothy headed to Oz. There was also the bomb in front of him.

He didn't mean to make a bomb. That part of him was gone. Nearly a year since he returned to Earth and he was happy. He was so happy. There was a man he loved, a feeling he didn't even know he could experience much less be drowning in, a man who knew what he did previously and still loved him back. And he had friends too. Multiple friends. Yeah, they're the same people he broke the atmosphere with, but he has friends. And they understood him. Did they fight for months to get him to open up? Yes, as friends do. Did it involve guerilla tactics and handcuffs? Yes, as therapy does. He eventually opened up and it was a battlefield surgery levels messy. But he was supposed to be better.

There was a bomb here in the basement of the university he works at and he made it. Hakeem trusted him and he failed again. It was a simple task. Make something to replace bandaids. Like a putty for your skin. The nights they spent in bed talking about it, mostly him though because he had forgotten there's a whole other side to chemistry. A side to help and heal people. He was excited, another feeling he forgot, about this project because he can't count all the times he needed to bandage his wounds but there was no time. It was supposed to save lives.

There was a bomb and his phone was ringing. He bit at the sleeve of his jacket as he answered. "Talk to me, babe." The voice he loved demanded softly.

"I... I-I don't... I don't know what happened."

"Give me the timeline." He tried to hide it, but Hakeem never could disguise the fear in his voice.

"Thirteen, I came in and- and grabbed my project. Fourteen forty, snack. I-I... Coworker demanded I tell him where my- my ex... my experience." Words choked his throat like a hand he felt too many times.

"Is that what triggered this?"

"I don't... I don't..." A sob came out.

"I'm coming down."

____________________

 _It probably wasn't a bomb_ , Hakeem reminded himself as he launched himself down the stairs. The only fortunate thing that came out of Daniel's old life is his lack of fear when it actually came to bombs. He has witnessed it too, the steel concentration in his face when he actually defusing a bomb. Sure, it was a toaster on fire at the time but it mostly applies. So yeah, it probably wasn't a bomb. But that didn't slow him down as he descended.

A crowd had gathered around the lab door, trying to see the supposed bomb. "Move away from the door." Years of teaching theater helped in some cases. His voice projected like he was an angry god.

"You're not the bomb squad!" One of the scientist, Dr Samburg, shouted back.

"Neither are you." Hakeem heard things about Samburg. How he liked to quiz new scientists about their life. How he belittled many into quitting. He unfortunately had tenure. "Still I insist."

"What's a theater teacher going to do that we doctors can't?" His poor excuse of hair barely hid his head going red with disgust.

"Get inside, defuse the situation, and save the day." He scoffed as the others remained silent. With a new sense of purpose, Hakeem approached the door and knocked. A few tense seconds passed before the door flew open and a hand grabbed his jacket. A winning smile spread across his face as Dr Samburg sneered at him from behind the door. Step one was done.

Once happen was pulled inside, Daniel wasted no time to put his face against the warm chest of the man he loved. He hadn't been able to get control and there was still a bomb in the room. "Daniel, please show me what's wrong." The demand was simple enough but he was hesitant still. He peeled himself away and led the way to his station. Beakers and vials laid broken around but a few managed to stay. Including one filled with a thick white liquid that was filling the air with smoke. Ventilation was on thankfully. "Huh... That's... um, interesting."

"Don't-" The plea in his voice almost shocked Hakeem.

"Sorry, sorry. Explain it to me. Why haven't you tried to douse it?" He easily slipped back into commander mode. Daniel took a deep breath and straighten his back.

"It would ignite if came into contact with water." It was easier for him to push down his anxiety like this. Talking to a superior. Forced him to focus for undesirable reasons. Hakeem doesn't judge but one day he hopes he'll never have to do that voice again.

"And I'm sure you thought of suffocating it."

"It's almost at 1000°C which would cause the glass to melt. Also the gas build up produced would cause an ex-explosion." He gnawed on his jacket sleeve for a brief second before dropping his arm. Instead, he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"What about baking soda?" Light came back to Daniel's eyes. He zipped around the room before finding a half forgotten container of baking soda. That hesistation hit again as the panic in him rose. His eyes closed tight as his hands started shaking again. "Jacobi." Like a witch's spell, his worry froze and he stopped the fire.

____________________

Hakeem sat in his office, feet up mindlessly scrolling through Pinterest. There were a few recipes he wanted to try with Daniel, who lied on the couch not five feet away sleeping almost peacefully. When they first started dating, he nearly wept at the confession that Daniel can't cook. It has been a hard four months, but he was ready to try more advanced recipes like chicken parmesan. Things were nice like that. Hakeem got to spread his love of cooking and Daniel got to be normal. Things were nice with him.

The door swung open as Dr Samburg entered. "You should become a theater professor." He lowered his feet watching as confusion struck him. "You're already dramatic enough to be your own one man show." He rolled his eyes as he approached the desk sparing a side sneer for Daniel.

"That man is a menace." His face grew red behind his bifocals.

"You know that it wasn't a bomb." He replied without looking up from his phone. "You purposely called it a bomb."

"What are even his creditials?"

"Are you in charge of hiring? Because he's already here. Hired." Hakeem had more important matters to attend to, like his mindless clicker game.

"Capps," Hakeem winced at the sounds of his name of his lips. Like the devil licking his back. "Who the hell is he?"

"Who the hell are you?" Dr Samburg, startled by the question, shut his mouth. "You actively pester your fellow scientists, caused a mass hysteria-"

"-Your boyfriend did that all on his own. Shoving all of us out because of a bomb."

"Yes, but how does it look when in the report many eye witnesses stated you screamed 'He's got a bomb' when it wasn't even close to even resembling one?" He raised his eyebrows for an answer. Dr Samburg failed to give one. "Get out of my office and pray to God I don't see you anywhere near my hallway again." With a huff, Dr Samburg left and Hakeem returned to Pinterest. And Daniel heard it all.

____________________

They went home that night and had a lovely meal. Daniel didn't question about Samburg's visit and Hakeem never brought it up. He waited for Daniel to crawl into bed before wrapping his arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Daniel, I'm sorry I called you by your last name."

"It's okay. Some things stick, ya know?" 

"I know."

"Maybe one day I'll hear it and it will be good." He caught himself before saying 'One day maybe I'll be good.' Hakeem still heard it.

"Hopefully."

Night fell and all was good.

 

Morning rose and he was gone.


End file.
